


非真心接触

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: 一个又丢贞操又丢钱的倒霉警探和他那个早就看透了一切的仿生人搭档，因为打赌而从炮友变成恋人的故事老套炮友转正梗，私设如山





	1. 你怕爱上仿生人？

没有什么比玩弄仿生人更有趣。

所以他对RK900说的那句“你长得挺好看的，如果你是个人我就跟你上床了”话里，没有一个字是出于真心。

不过是为了实验和打赌。

最开始，盖文确实是这样想的。

 

仿生人会回应人类的感情吗？

如果让两个月后的盖文来回答这个问题，他也许会思考几分钟，然后给出一个模模糊糊的答案；但现在的他一定会毫不犹豫地说出“不可能”，顺便用看傻子的眼神把你全身扫视一遍。

仿生人革命成功了，甚至连正式的法案都即将出台，但盖文的想法仍然没有改变，尤其是对那个正一言不发地跟在自己身后的仿生人来说，盖文从不认为“他”——RK900，能回应人类的感情。

他没有与什么仿生人长期接触过，除了局里那些只会站在墙边的呆板机器和已经等于汉克家人的康纳之外，他甚至连随处可见的AP700都不曾有超过一天的相处时间。盖文对仿生人的印象仍然是革命前的老旧观念，听话而顺从，你叫他们往东他们就绝不会往西走一步。就算是近几年日益频繁的仿生人案件也没能彻底改变他的想法，他单纯的认为那不过只是程序上的错误罢了。

毕竟连人类的身体都会出错，更何况那些由人类亲手造出来的东西？

所以他叫RK900帮自己写文件的时候依然心安理得，在工作时间打发RK900去买杯咖啡也算不上过分，毕竟钱还是他出的。让他更没有罪恶感的是RK900的反应，和盖文印象中的仿生人一样，他听话，行事高效，处处符合他介绍文案里的三个连用的比较级——更快、更强壮、更耐用。

盖文喝完了杯子里最后一滴已经冷掉的咖啡，明显增强的酸味让他那没有吃早餐的肠胃开始翻腾，他捂着胸口，深吸了几口气，才勉强制止自己险些吐在了路边。他厌恶早晨加班，但无奈的是嫌疑人可不会乖乖等到警察们上班后才开始犯事。

路过一个垃圾桶时，盖文抬手将空杯子扔向桶口，纸质杯子撞上了垃圾桶的边缘，咚地一声反弹了回去，掉在了一前一后走着的二人中间。

他停下脚步，转身看到RK900正低头看着地上的那个杯子。“你应该把它捡起来，里德警探。”仿生人语调平缓地说。

“我懒得弯腰了，你帮我捡吧。”盖文把手插进连帽衫的口袋里，满不在乎地回答他。

RK900抬起头盯着他看了几秒，然后如盖文所预料的那样弯下了腰。

 

所以他确实不明白为什么有人会认为仿生人能回应人类的感情，这也是他参与打赌的原因之一。那个对仿生人近乎痴迷的朋友搬出了盖文半年的工资作为赌注，唆使盖文在RK900身上进行情感实验，因为他迫切的想知道这个没有异常的军用仿生人到底能不能顺利地回应人类的感情。

“如此稀有的实验对象可不好找，我不能放过这个机会。”对方在发来的讯息里这样说道。

这本该是个茶余饭后的休闲话题，但盖文却在办公室加班，整个警局里只有他和RK900的电脑是亮着的。他低着头往嘴里塞进一个牛角面包，用空闲的那只手接过了RK900从办公桌对面递来的文件，然后立刻在手机上敲下几个字。“这有风险。”他回复对方说，“我不像你那样了解仿生人，我不知道他们会做什么。”

“里德警探，这是上一个案件的结案报告，请你检查还有什么地方需要修改。”RK900的声音从对面传来。

“嗯。”盖文没有理会RK900的建议，而是把文件随手放在了桌上。他拿起屏幕变亮的手机扫了一眼。

“你既然觉得仿生人不会回应人类的感情，那为什么要害怕打这个赌？”

一针见血的质问让他足足在椅子上愣了有半分钟，但还没等他按下 I 键准备回复对方，手机又嗡嗡地震了一下。

如果盖文在这个时候抬头看向对面的办公桌，就会发现原本在专注审查案件背景的RK900突然转头望向了自己，明亮的灰色眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他因为惊讶而瞪大的双眼。

但他没有，他全部的注意力都在手机里最新显示的那条消息上。那条讯息把盖文内心深处的某个地方撕了个口子，将他极力想要隐藏的担忧从黑暗中扯了出来，丢在光线之下，强迫盖文扭过头去面对它。

“难不成你害怕自己会爱上仿生人？”

讯息里是这样说的。

 

案发地点是个废弃的旧教堂，这样的建筑在底特律并不难找，至少它们曾经遍地都是。

盖文一脚踢开挡在前方的烂木头凳子，向半掩着的教堂大门走去。门上的砖红色油漆几乎全部脱落，使得它看上去有种随时可能会倒地的感觉。他站在门口思考了几秒，最终还是伸出了手。

“里德警探，我认为可以从右侧的窗户翻进去。”在他的手指即将碰到木门时，RK900突然开了口。盖文顺着他手指的方向看到旁边的墙面上有个破碎的窗户，本来应该镶嵌在上面的彩绘玻璃早已不见了踪影。但不论如何，剩下的窗沿都比摇摇欲坠的大门看上去安全多了。

他们走到窗前，RK900打算先一步翻进去探路，却被盖文拦了下来。“走我后面。”盖文拍了拍仿生人的肩膀，“万一有什么不对你还能立刻逃脱并请求支援。”

也许是为了表达自己还有别的用处，在盖文尝试翻窗时，RK900没有询问就擅自抬手托起他的屁股，把他推了进去。冰凉的石头窗沿硌到了盖文仍然不太舒服的胃，他回头责怪地瞟了一眼RK900，但对方好像并没有理解他的不满，只是歪着脑袋，用疑惑的眼神望着他。

毕竟他是仿生人。

盖文轻手轻脚地落在水泥地板上，地面上满是玻璃碎片和已经腐烂或正在腐烂中的木头，教堂大厅中央的一排排椅子如今只剩下了标示它们曾经存在的固定支架；讲坛上空空荡荡的什么都没有，甚至连正中央的墙壁上都没有十字架挂过的痕迹。这个教堂也许不是遭到了废弃，而是被什么丧心病狂的人洗劫一空，连上帝都不打算放过，盖文在心中翻了个白眼。

身后传来的落地声告诉他RK900也顺利翻窗进来了，仿生人显然比他灵活得多，机械骨架子不需要人类的帮忙。他刚想转头对RK900提出搜查意见，就听到从不远处的讲坛旁突然传来了什么东西落地的声音。

“唔——”他的疑问还没出口就被塑料手掌堵了回去。RK900悄无声息地走到了他身后，比了一个噤声的手势。被捂着嘴巴的盖文迅速将手移到腰间的枪柄上，但还没等他掏出来，RK900就抢先夺走了它。

又一个没有经过询问的动作。

“让我来。”仿生人几乎是眨眼的瞬间就抬起了手，瞄准那个从墙壁阴影中窜出的身影，扣下了扳机，同时一把推开了仍然保持掏枪姿势的盖文。

子弹擦着盖文的额头飞过，砰地一声撞在了他身后的墙壁上，盖文用余光看到那个身影向后一仰倒下了，他还没来得及说句什么，后背就撞上了水泥地面。

地上很脏，灰尘、木屑和不知从哪一年就开始积攒的污水混在一起，打湿了他的连帽衫。他眨了眨眼睛，试图回想起刚刚的一瞬间到底发生了什么。就在这时，RK900的脸也十分配合地出现在了他的视野之中，这让盖文的大脑立刻恢复了高速的运转。

“你抢我的枪。”他用右手比了一个射击的手势，对着RK900的脑袋发出无声的空气子弹。

“是的。但我救了你。”

RK900却对他伸出了右手。

 

支援很快就赶到了，因为RK900在翻窗前就向局里发出了消息，所以那些呼啸着的警车才得以如此迅速的抵达。这让盖文不得不承认RK900的预判十分正确，并在心中暗自反省为何没有及时发现那颗可能击中自己的子弹。

显然是没有摄入足够能量的过错，他一边想着一边吞下最后一点三明治，粗糙的面包口感不算好，但作为早餐而言它勉强及格了。

被弄脏的连帽衫躺在车后座上，盖文靠在警车旁等待他的同事们结束对现场的侦查，身上披着的是RK900脱下的外套。仿生人并不需要这件衣服，他的体温感应组件从未打开过，盖文一度想不明白模控生命的设计师为什么非要给他穿上这件看上去有些臃肿且多余的衣服。

“它是防弹的。”在听到他的提问后，RK900正经地解释道，“两侧的内袋还可以装不少东西。”

但现在他不得不感谢那些设计师们的多余喜好，这件衣服不仅防弹，还有很好的防风效果，能让盖文站在底特律的冬季寒风中依然保持全身暖和。仿生人的体温不高，所以外套在刚接过来的那会和周围的寒冷空气没什么差别，但现在它已经多多少少带着点人类的体温。

一脸不爽的汉克和康纳也赶到了现场，因为搜查人员在某个隐秘的角落发现了数量惊人的红冰，想必汉克又即将迎来痛苦的加班生活，难怪他看上去有些烦躁。

当他们经过盖文旁边时，汉克指着RK900的外套，难以置信地对盖文说：“嚯，你们关系这么好了？”

盖文刚准备解释，却被不知道从哪冒出来的RK900抢过了话头。“里德警探的外套弄脏了，”RK900站在盖文旁边，上半身微微向他倾斜，“所以我把外套借给了他。”

“想在这种地方保持干净确实不容易。”汉克冲着废弃教堂摇了摇头，穿过警戒线走向案发现场，但康纳却没有如往常那样立刻跟上汉克的脚步，而是转过头看向RK900。

盖文抱着手臂观察那两个在无声交流仿生人，对于已经拆掉LED灯的他们而言，人类不再像从前那样可以轻易的推测出他们的状态，但盖文依然可以从那近乎逼真的模拟表情里猜测他们在干什么——大概是在分享情报。

“有那么糟糕？”康纳皱着眉望了一眼教堂。

“那些木质结构看上去十分不稳固，建议你谨慎一点。”RK900点点头说。

“我立刻去提醒副队长。”康纳转身跑过警戒线，拉住了正准备走进教堂的汉克。盖文收回跟随着康纳的目光，发现RK900又在盯着自己。

“你为什么老是盯着我，我他妈哪不正常吗？”他忍不住提出了心中的疑惑，但并没有期待能得到什么让自己高兴的回答。

“我在想，幸好你没有受伤。”RK900平静地说。

意外的关心让他突然想起那天朋友所说的实验方法——“关心他！称赞他！让他被你的人类情绪包围！”隔着屏幕盖文都能想象出对方打字时的激动模样。话是这么说，但操作起来却不容易。这么多天过去了，盖文还一直没找到良好的时机去正式实践这些方法，眼下显然就是个不错的机会。

“嘿，你知道吗？”他下意识地捏紧了手臂，“你长得挺好看的，如果你是个人我就跟你上床了。”

脱口而出的瞬间，他恨不得抽自己一耳光，明明在心中打的草稿是一句别扭的“谢谢”，但不知何从嘴里飘出来的却是这样充满挑逗意味的话语，更何况里面没有一个字是来自他的真心。但还没等盖文找到嘴巴不受控制的原因，RK900就迅速地做出了回应。

“你确定要在这样的场合讨论关于性的话题吗，里德警探？”RK900顿了顿，似乎没打算等待人类的回答，“不过，我其实有安装性爱组件，你要不要确认一下？”

他嘴角扬起的笑容，好像是在宣告自己在这场带有情色意味的比赛中获得了胜利一样。


	2. 塑料按摩棒

盖文从没去伊甸园俱乐部玩过，以前他不屑去，现在他去不了，因为伊甸园俱乐部成为了仿生人革命成功后第一个被强制关门大吉的公司。

之前每当他经过那颜色暧昧的店面时，都忍不住对着那扇自动门翻个白眼。操塑料有什么意思？他们的反应都是程序写好的，呻吟的语调是一段段录音经过排列组合播放的，最重要是的，他们的记忆还无法保持超过两个小时。

事实证明，他错了，而且错得很离谱。

那个帮他证明了这个错误的人，是RK900。

 

第二天早晨盖文睁开眼睛，面对凌乱的床铺和快要散架的身体，他目光呆滞地盯着天花板，试图回想昨晚他和RK900到底在这张弹簧床上翻转了多少个来回，或者说，他被操射了几次。

他闭上眼，听到自己心里有个细小的声音在叨叨絮絮地说：难怪伊甸园俱乐部能如此火爆，跟仿生人玩过之后，谁他妈还想跟人类上床。

但也就是玩而已，盖文想，这只是他走向赢下赌局之路中的一个意外，况且这个意外他也不算反感。因为如果把RK900视作机器，那他就是个优秀的按摩棒，能满足盖文的一切需求；如果把他视为一个床伴，他也是最理想的那种，没有多余的废话，走的时候也不会拿出偷偷录下的视频来索要巨额钱款，反倒是一声不吭地离开，只留下半张空床和熟睡的盖文。

仔细一想，他根本不知道昨晚昏昏沉沉睡去后，不需要睡眠的RK900都干了些什么。

“操！”盖文猛地从床上弹起来，下半身的不适感让他忍不住发出轻哼。他随手从地上捞起一条裤子，胡乱套上就冲出了房间，准备迎接一片狼藉的惨状。

但出乎意料的是客厅和他昨晚被RK900抱进房间前几乎没有变化，唯一不同的就是他进门时蹬开的鞋子现在被人捡了回来，并排着摆放在了玄关的鞋垫上，似乎在无声地嘲笑盖文心中的丑陋想法。

他深吸一口气，把额前的碎发拢向脑后，转身走进浴室。

 

RK900的完美还体现在了他见到盖文之后的反应上。面对昨晚才上床今天就翻脸的同事，他没有表现出任何的疑惑和不解，过分冷静的态度反倒让盖文的行为看上去有些无理取闹的性质。

趁着福勒不在的空闲，盖文丢下手头依然的紧张工作，从警局的后门偷偷溜出去，跑到不远处的一个无人巷子里站着抽烟。

尼古丁也许可以将他过快的心跳降回正常的水平，实在不行也能给盖文一点心理安慰。在看不到RK900的地方，他终于恢复了理智和平静。盖文觉得自己还不如青涩的中学生，毕竟后者在恋情被戳穿时，都能大大方方地在欢呼声中拥吻，而他却连个塑料按摩棒都无法面对。

尽管那个按摩棒会用意味深长的眼神看着自己。

他窝在这个脏兮兮的角落，对着天空吐出白气。那个诱导他做实验的朋友并没有说要和仿生人发展到这一步，只是“有情感交流”即可，所以事情变成现在这个样子百分之百是盖文一时嘴快的过错，他应该感到后悔吗？盖文望着在空气中逐渐散去的白烟，希望它们能组成“YES”或者“NO”来给出一个正确的答案。

“里德警探。”就在烟头快要烧到他的手指时，RK900突然从拐角探出头来。盖文吓得一哆嗦，卷烟也从指尖滑落，掉在了长着青苔的砖块上。“你他妈——”他刚想指着仿生人的脸骂上几句，却发现急速上升的心跳将那些乱七八糟的词语全部堵在了喉咙里，他一个都说不出来。

“里德警探，你该回去了。”RK900握住盖文指着自己鼻尖的手指，将它弯曲折回，顺势把人类拉进怀里，贴在他的耳边小声说，“别回头，后面有两个家伙在向你靠近。”

“他们除了一包烟以外什么也抢不到。”盖文“啧”了一声，“福勒还有多久才回？”

“十分钟之内。”RK900的语气似乎有点愉快，“所以我来找你了。”

“哇哦，那你还真是体贴。”他拍了拍仿生人的背，“走吧。”

RK900松开了手，侧过身子让盖文先从巷子的拐角离开。他低头看了眼仍然泛着火光的烟头，思考了几秒，然后抬脚将它踩灭在了青苔里。

“以及，”他追上故意拖着缓慢步子走向警局的盖文，对满脸愁容的人类说，“那两个家伙看到我们拥抱在一起之后，拔腿就跑了。”

“操。你。”盖文好不容易冷静下来的心脏又开始了新一轮的击鼓演奏，要不是他今天穿的这件衣服没有兜帽，否则谁也别想看见他通红的脸。

 

一个星期后，等盖文意识到事情开始走向不可挽回的局面时，RK900已经在他家住了四天。说是在他家住着，其实就是过夜和与盖文一同上下班而已。毕竟仿生人不需要吃喝，也不需要充电，只需要给他个角落让他乖乖待着就行。

但RK900可不是来盖文家办雕塑展的。在沙发上，他会低头亲吻在他怀里喘息着的盖文；在浴室里，他的手指会抚过盖文的后背，从脖颈向下一寸寸吻去，弄得对方发出不受控制的阵阵颤抖；当然更多的时候他们则在床上，盖文的双腿缠在他的腰间，配合着他的动作，度过一个又一个夜晚。

现在，就连警局里最迟钝的同事都发现了RK900的变化，更何况盖文。RK900对他露出微笑的次数变多了可不是他的错觉，连在床上的动作都比他们第一次时的体验温柔了不少，甚至还有安慰性的亲吻。他一片混乱的大脑当时没有立刻意识到问题的严重性，现在，朋友发来的一连串提问终于唤醒了他的理智。

是否有积极的回应？当然有，“和你共事很愉快，里德警探。”是RK900亲口说的；是否有自主性行为？太多了，不论是工作上还是下班后，都多到数不清；是否有带情感的非理性行为？这让他犹豫了几秒。盖文想起两天前因为雨天积水，他不小心滑了一跤，手肘蹭到了坚硬的楼梯，擦出了一个不算严重的伤口。当天晚上，RK900像医生检查病人那样，将盖文翻来覆去，搞清楚了他身上的每一个伤疤的位置，然后压在惊慌失措的人类身上，皱着眉头说：

“希望你之后能更加注意安全，盖文。”

手机从他手中滑落，在床上弹了几下，陷进柔软的被子里。RK900的反应越来越人类化了，这当然不是他想看到的发展，盖文也没想过真的会有这样的发展。毕竟哪天你的按摩棒突然开口说：“真开心遇到你。”只会把人吓到腿软，而不是惊喜。

可RK900不是按摩棒，他有人的脸，比盖文还高上那么几英寸，会动会笑会对盖文说的每一句话做出反应，这让他有些迷茫。和RK900接触越多，他越怀疑自己心中那套观念的正确性，甚至有点怀疑RK900到底是不是异常仿生人。但除了那些未经询问的擅自行动之外，RK900的大部分行为都合情合理，几乎完全是按照盖文的意愿来的。

“在危急情况下，我会预判哪种行为更加有利于办案。”半透明挡板对面的RK900语气认真地回答他的疑问，“如果所有的行为都要事先确认一遍，那样效率太低。”

面对手机那头急切的追问，他不得不在半年工资和尚不确定来自程序还是仿生人自我意识的情感之间做出选择，这没有花费他太多时间，因为信用卡的还款账单足以让他毫不犹豫地决定必须赢下那高额的赌注。

去他的仿生人，盖文重新拿起手机回复对方，没有什么比钱和升职更重要。

至于RK900那边，他必须得做点什么来阻止事情变得更糟。

 

如果生活是一出戏剧，那盖文一定是个演技拙劣的演员。他对RK900的态度转变过于生硬，像没有处理好的急转弯，忘记了自然平缓的过度。大家都以为他们闹了矛盾，连康纳都察觉到了他和RK900之间不对劲的气氛，所以汉克才会在盖文去厕所时出现并拦住了他。

“喂，你。”副队长插着口袋斜靠在门上，一副不耐烦的样子问道，“你什么毛病？”

汉克话中所指的事情盖文心知肚明，但他懒得跟对方解释来龙去脉，就算解释了也得不到理解，还有可能会被一顿说教。于是他假装没听到的样子，头也不抬地继续洗着手。

“听着，别搞错了，”副队长继续用懒洋洋的腔调说，“我可没心情管你和你搭档的破事，是康纳拜托我——”

“那你就应该别管，操。”盖文打断汉克的话，抬头讥笑地看着对方，“你可真是热爱这些塑料玩意，嗯？”

“我他妈就知道你不会放些什么好屁。”汉克直起身子，不爽的表情开始出现在他的脸上，“我才不在乎你跟哪个仿生人手牵手或者滚上床什么的，但是康纳在乎，所以操他的我就破天荒多管闲事一次。”

“你他妈说什么——”

“我不过是觉得你那个没异常的搭档有些可怜罢了，”汉克提高音量打断盖文没说出口的怒骂，“谁都看得出你把他当傻子耍，就他没反应。”

一时间盖文竟不知道该说些什么，汉克说的没错，RK900对他毫无理由的态度转变反应极为平淡。他还是和之前一样，用语调机械的“好的，里德警探”来回答盖文。

“要我说，里德。”汉克握住门把手，看向盖文的眼神里满是轻蔑，“你他妈的和那些把仿生人当机器用，用完就丢的混球没什么两样。”

 

当成机器？不，汉克说错了，他对康纳的感情严重影响了他对所有仿生人的判断。RK900当然是机器，他过低的体温，塑料质感的躯体和驱使他行动的程序哪一个不暗示着他就是个机器？

他不禁想问模控生命的那帮家伙为什么要把仿生人造成这幅逼真的模样，导致有那么几次当盖文睁开眼睛，看到RK900躺在自己身边时，确实有些恍惚地觉得对方是个人。

盖文一路沉默着从警局走回公寓，身后跟着同样安静的RK900。为什么发生这样的事后，他还能若无其事地跟着自己回家？这当然不是人类情绪的正常反应，没有哪个人类会这样做。原因只能是因为他没有对RK900说出驱赶对方的命令，所以仿生人还是按照之前的指示行动着。

毕竟他是仿生人。

盖文站在门口，他没有掏出钥匙或者摁上指纹解锁，而是转过身抬头看着RK900。仿生人手上拎着他打包的晚餐和两罐冰啤酒，他眨了眨眼，疑惑的看着盖文。

“我有件事要跟你讲清楚。”盖文深吸了一口气，对RK900说。


	3. “friends with benefits”

“今天晚上。”

“好的。”

几乎在信息显示送达瞬间，盖文就收到了来自对方的回复。

只有仿生人能做到如此迅速的应答，确实，那条讯息的传送对象是RK900。

盖文盯着RK900发来的简短答复，直到手机因为长时间未操作而自动锁定，黑色的屏幕里倒映出他表情凝重的脸，他才垂下右手，把手机随便一扔，闭上眼睛沉沉地睡去。

 

自RK900离开他的公寓，结束短暂的合住生活已经过去了有快一周的时间，但每当盖文闭上眼，依旧能在一片黑暗之中看到那时仿生人脸上一闪而过的惊讶。

“我有件事要跟你讲清楚。”盖文仰起头与RK900对视，“我想，我们的关系大概就只限于工作和上床而已。”

RK900歪着头看着他：“这句话是什么意思？”

盖文把手指按在解锁区域上，咔哒一声打开了门。“就是说，”他转过头不再看着RK900，“我跟你除了工作搭档以及为了解决某些方面的需求而见面的关系之外，什么都不是，你明白吗？”

他推开门走进客厅，但RK900却没有像之前那样跟在他身后做出同样的动作，而是站在了门口。

“盖文，”仿生人眉头微皱，“你的意思是，我们只是那种被称为‘friends with benefits’的关系？”

“有趣。”盖文回头接过RK900手上的塑料袋，“我甚至认为我们都不能算得上‘friends’。”

有那么一瞬间，但也就那么一瞬间而已，他看到RK900瞪大了眼睛。然后仿生人立刻恢复了冷淡的，像机器、像革命前的那些没有异常的仿生人一样的僵硬表情。

RK900抿着嘴，似乎想说点什么。这是盖文第一次看到仿生人有些局促的样子，他猜得不错，RK900确实越来越像个人类了。照这样下去他不仅会输掉半年的工资，还不得不面对一个麻烦的家伙。

诚实的身体诉说着盖文心中的紧张，他感觉自己手心出了汗。对RK900说出的那些话可以称得上是十足的混蛋言论，如果RK900是个人类，估计盖文早就被他按在地上揍得鼻青脸肿。可是盖文并不认为这句话有什么错，因为他确实从未和RK900谈起过除了工作和性以外的任何话题，“朋友”可不是这样的。他们只是互相提供着便利：工作时间他们是搭档，RK900帮他处理繁杂的信息，而他则负责对付烦人的家伙；下班后，盖文就只想尽快地和RK900滚到床上去。

很显然RK900也敏锐地察觉到了他的想法。

“我在思考这种关系之下仍然逗留在你家是否合理。”沉默了一会，RK900开口说，“因为有统计数据表明，人类并不会和所谓‘friends with benefits’关系的人同居。”

仿生人看着他，垂下的双手捏成了拳头。

“所以我想我还是尽快离开比较合适，里德警探。”见盖文没有回答自己，RK900继续说道，“如果你有需求问题要解决，请直接联系我，我会按约定时间前来。”

还没等盖文说些什么，他就迅速转过身，走了两步后又突然折回来，与站在客厅的盖文擦肩而过。RK900拿起放在沙发靠背上那唯一一套属于自己的换洗衣物——这是上个周末他们路过一家服装店时，盖文提议购买的。虽然RK900出现在盖文家里的理由只有一个，但他也不想看到一个仿生人赤身裸体地在屋子里走来走去。

看着RK900的背影，盖文突然意识到这件衣服的糟糕处境。它不是在衣架上挂着，也没有被叠得整整齐齐收进衣柜里，而是随手搭在了沙发靠背，和一块毯子没有区别。换成任何一个人类与他同居恐怕都不会得到这样的对待，但偏偏对方是个仿生人。

从他身边走过的RK900看不出有任何失落或者愤怒的情绪，而是和平常一样面无表情。奇怪的是盖文仍然感受到了一丝不满，这很可能是来自仿生人那双冷淡的灰色眼睛，或者是他有些僵硬姿势。

“晚安，里德警探。”收起笑容的RK900点点头，说出这句公式化的祝福，然后转身走出了房间。

 

被仿生人迷得团团转的汉克说对了一点，盖文是个混球。是的，他只想利用RK900身上最便捷、最高效、最能满足自己需求的那部分，而抛去这些内容，他依然无可救药的觉得对方只是个机器，一个没有异常，无法理解人类情感的仿生人。他辨别不了那些微笑是来自某个聪明的工程师预先设定的程序，还是RK900不知何时产生的自我意识。这种模模糊糊的状态不值得他倾注感情，也不应该得到回应。

在他无情的把RK900从自己家赶出去后，混蛋盖文却没有立刻结束那段被称为“friends with benefits”的关系来往。他不介意，因为没有必要对机器感到介意；而RK900也不介意，至少他没有表现出来介意的样子。于是他们的日常变成了这样：盖文下班后，RK900会刻意地在办公室多逗留一会；等盖文已经到家趴在沙发上刷着手机时，就会收到一条来自仿生人的讯息。

“里德警探，请开门。”

 

“里德警探，请开门。”

盖文从床上跳起来，慢悠悠地走向门口。他打开门，看到背着手的仿生人缓缓转过身，歪着脑袋说：

“晚上好，里德警探。今天你想要什么？”

 

外套，皮带，裤子和T恤，一件接着一件的被RK900脱下丢在了地上。仿生人抱着盖文，一手托着他的屁股，一手扶着他的腰，向卧室走去。他没有停下亲吻盖文的动作，反倒是更加霸道地占领了对方的全部，用舌头挑逗他，扰乱他的呼吸，让他露出迷离的表情，然后人类就会主动蹭着RK900求操。

盖文趴在床上欲求不满地哼哼。RK900将速度和深度把控得十分精准，恰好能撩起盖文的快感但又无法让他完全解脱。他的呼吸声渐渐变得粗重，像是即将爬上顶峰的登山选手那样，望着就在前方的山头激动不已，但却始终不能忽略那段让他无法放松的距离。盖文握住了扶在自己腰间的塑料手掌，舒服的低温缓解了他心中的急躁感，他回过头，想暗示RK900不要再继续折磨自己尽快完事，但却意外对上了一双冰冷的眼睛。

还没等他弄清楚是怎么回事，RK900突然抬起身子，扭过盖文的脸将他摁在床单里，然后加快了下半身的抽插速度。盖文揪着床单，他的身体还没适应突然转变的粗暴动作，但心理却立刻产生了巨大的快感。塑料躯体和人类大腿的碰撞声，混杂着他的呻吟，传进他的耳朵里，激起了盖文在心中隐藏至深的羞耻。一个讨厌仿生人的人类，却屡屡在仿生人的身下达到了高潮。

这中间究竟是哪个环节错了，盖文至今没有想通。

 

事后，他趴在床上继续滑着手机。RK900从地上拎起自己的衣服，衬衫，裤子，领带和外套，一件接着一件地穿戴整齐。他站在原地看着盖文，没穿衣服的人类只是简单地用被子裹了裹下半身，毫无戒备地在他面前展露出放松的状态。

“里德警探，”他想了想还是决定开口，“我有件事必须通知你。”

“嗯哼？”盖文微微侧头瞟了他一眼。

“我有个属于政府接手的任务需要前去处理，所以要离开一段时间。”RK900用向福勒队长做汇报的语调说道，“接下来一个月左右的时间将无法协助你的工作以及其他事情。”

“知道了。”盖文的眼睛没有离开手机，他戳进了一个女孩的个人页面，“没你我也能办好案子。至于其他事情……”

RK900看到他在快速浏览着那个热爱分享自拍的女孩的照片。

“……找人类也可以。”

卧室里的气氛沉默了几秒，RK900发现盖文停下了手上翻阅照片的动作，他的眼神四处飘散，但却始终没有回头看向自己。

“那么，祝你晚安，里德警探。”他飞速地说完这串话，转身离开了房间。

盖文趴在床上等了几秒，直到他听见门口传来了咔哒的上锁声，才转过头向RK900刚刚站着的位置望去。

他也不知道自己想看见什么，盖文心中比谁都清楚，那里就是一片空气。


	4. 我想你会需要我

新的一年伴着漫天的大雪准时到来。盖文躺在充满暖气的房间里，听到外面有不怕冷的小年轻们成群结队跑过，扯着嗓子大喊：“新年快乐！”

曾经的自己也会为此感到无比兴奋，但在盖文连续五年都独自一人度过跨年夜后，这短暂的一秒在他眼里也不再拥有着什么特殊的意味，而是和他人生中那些已经过去且数不清的分分秒秒没有任何差别。

这间小公寓长久以来只属于盖文一个人，一个人起床和入睡，看着窗外逐渐变暗的天空喝啤酒吃外卖，再一个人醉醺醺地倒在床上。直到RK900闯进了他的生活和他的家，未经允许地占据了盖文床铺的另一半，然后什么痕迹都没留下就离开了。

没有气味，没有物品，只有刻在盖文脑子里的记忆和悄然形成的习惯。

他习惯了RK900在他身边的日子。成为搭档后，盖文一直在回避给RK900的工作能力做个评价，现在他不得不承认对方十分优秀。圣诞节假期前的一阵忙碌让他久违的熬了几次夜，盖文一边整理资料，一边怀念起仿生人高效的处理能力。他以前指责康纳的那句“机器要取代我们所有人”，如今也部分印证在了自己身上。

开始享受清闲的假期后，他发现自己会无法控制地想起RK900，毕竟盖文敏感身体的每个角落仍然还清晰的记着他们在这张床上做的那些事情。他先将自己裹得严严实实，然后又翻个身在床上摊开四肢。这样反复了几次后，盖文发现自己仍然无法入睡，他对着天花板骂了一句“操！”，便起身走向了客厅。

以失眠开头的2039年一定会糟糕透顶。

 

那个荒唐的赌局最终以盖文的胜利迎来了结束，他坐在朋友的论文堆里，心不在焉地向对方讲述这一个月相处的种种细节。

“我不敢相信，你们连床都上了，他居然还能丢下你去战场？你要知道，现在没人能强迫一个仿生人去做什么了。”听到RK900选择参与政府指派的任务后，朋友惊讶地说。

盖文胡乱地翻看着一本讲述仿生人意识产生机制的论文，但他实际上一个字都没看进去。“没错，”他的手机械地翻动书页，“我也不敢相信他居然是去战场。所以我说，这些塑料屁股的脑子果然有问题。”

这是实话。RK900离开后的第一周，盖文完全沉浸在无人监管的快乐之中，直到一则新闻从他手机里弹出，熟悉的仿生人型号被加粗地写在了标题里，下面紧跟着的详细内容让他不由得出了一身冷汗。第二天，盖文顶着黑眼圈来到了DPD，他冲进福勒的玻璃隔间，询问对方是否清楚RK900被调派走的原因，然后得到了来自福勒的一顿意料之中的臭骂。

“你他妈的还没睡醒吗，盖文！他可是——操，他可是军用仿生人！”福勒恨不得把面前的资料甩到盖文的脸上，好把他从梦游状态叫醒，“你自己说说，上面那些人会让他去哪？去做什么？”

“中——中东？”盖文听到自己的嘴巴在小声猜测，他的脑子嗡嗡作响，“还是……北极？”但福勒只是摇了摇头，挥手示意盖文离开。

“我不能说太多，这不是我们该管的事。”

如同丧尸一般走出福勒办公室的盖文终于意识到了RK900和普通仿生人存在着明确的差别。他不是家政仿生人，也不是塑料按摩棒，更不是任人随意使唤的机器，而是一个可以随时被召唤、拿起武器就能上战场的军用仿生人。这大概就是他在教堂那次反应如此敏捷的原因，盖文想起那颗擦着自己额头飞过的子弹，仿生人的处理速度显然远远优于反应迟缓的人类。

“不过，你确定他没有异常？”从书柜后探出头来的朋友打断了盖文的回忆，“事实上，我对你的判断表示强烈的怀疑。”

盖文合上那本天书一般的论文，抬头看着对方：“什么意思？”

“这么说吧，”朋友推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，重新钻入了书架之中，“你刚刚跟我讲的那些事，听起来不像是个没有异常的仿生人的所作所为。从评估的角度来说，他的自主性行为太多，甚至有放弃任务优先的选择。”

书柜后面的声音顿了顿，这让坐在地毯上的盖文突然感到了一丝紧张。他屏住呼吸，心中暗暗担忧那位仿生人专家是否在他精心编造的谎话里发现了什么可疑之处。

“如果你没有跟我说谎的话，盖文，我怀疑他已经是个异常仿生人了。”

端着笔记本电脑的朋友重新出现在书柜旁，对盖文眨眨眼。

“如果，你没有跟我说谎的话。”

 

他狂奔着冲出那栋豪华别墅，怀里抱着一手提箱的属于他的美金。幸运的是路边恰好停着一辆无人的的士，盖文想都没想就跳上了那辆车，大喊着对自动驾驶系统说出他公寓的地址。

确认已经驶离了别墅区后，盖文才将整个人瘫在车后座上，试图平复自己慌乱的呼吸。他没有想到这年头竟然还有人坚持进行使用现金交易，搞得他像刚刚抢完银行一样狼狈。

但他确实有些心虚，虽然最后的结果——RK900义无反顾地前往战场是真，然而对于相处的那一个月里的各种细节，盖文并没有如实向对方说明，其中就包括他把RK900从公寓里赶出去的那件事。盖文给自己找了个牵强的理由：疏远和冷漠同样属于人类情绪，只不过它们通常而言并不友好，但对于实验目的来说同样是可行的。

最主要的是，盖文想要赢下赌局。但这份赌注却出乎意料的没有给他带来多少快乐，反而让他更加坐立难安。来自仿生人专家的假设动摇了盖文在心中悄悄地给RK900打上的种种看法，也许那个家伙从一开始就是个异常仿生人，或者在中间某一天突然异常了，那么这箱子钱可能根本就不该属于他。

回到家后，盖文把装着沉甸甸美金的手提箱丢进了衣柜深处，好像这样就能让在自己心中争吵的不同想法安静一点似的。他又开始想RK900，这回他迫切地想要和仿生人面对面交流，想质问对方到底是不是异常仿生人，从什么时候开始的。虽然不论作为搭档还是“friends with benefits”，他都无权过问这件事，但他还是想这么做。

盖文意识到自己变了，曾经的他总是尽可能的躲避RK900直白的目光，但现在如果还能见到那个仿生人的话，他不会再放过RK900塑料脸庞上出现的任何微小起伏，而是要把仿生人所有的情绪变化都收进眼里。

前提是如果盖文还能见到RK900。

他不是没见过战死的人，少年时期住在他家隔壁的寡妇邻居的丈夫就是死于战争。那个女人不止一次对独自坐在台阶上的盖文叨叨着同一句话：“他走的时候还是个有手有脚的活人呢！可谁能想到，你瞧，却变成个盒子回来了。”

盖文想，如果RK900死了，他会变被回收吗？理智在他耳边大声地告诉他“不会”，况且就算被人好心地回收了，也不可能是送往他的公寓，而是在模控生命大厦里被机械手臂拆成一堆废弃材料，毕竟他只是个仿生人。

对，就因为RK900是个仿生人，所以如果他不小心死了，盖文甚至连站在一块只刻着RK900编号的墓碑前，质问这个混蛋到底是不是异常仿生人的机会都没有，也没有机会对那天的行为道歉。

他十分清楚，RK900在自己心中的位置早就不是搭档或者“friends with benefits”那么简单，盖文不知道自己为什么要在失眠的跨年夜想一个仿生人，可能是他真的想要谁来填补自己生活中三十多年的空白，或者是内疚心理在作祟。

都怪那该死的实验和诱人的赌注。

盖文蜷在沙发上，打算将自己整晚溺入悔恨之海。

而门铃却在这时突然响了。

 

门后的盖文果然露出了自己预料中的惊愕表情，RK900忍不住勾起嘴角，这是他一个月以来最期盼见到的情景。他无视警探接连发出疑问和过快的心跳，跨前一步，俯身抱住了对方。

“交通堵塞导致我来晚了，你知道的，因为下雪。”RK900蹭着盖文的脖子说道。

“不，我不知道。”盖文对他拳打脚踢，试图从仿生人的怀里挣脱出来，但显然没能成功，“而且我还不知道你要来我家，如果我没记错，我并没给你发讯息。”

这样的姿势实在不适合走路，RK900抬起手摸了摸盖文的后颈，这通常是用于安抚炸毛动物的手法，但在盖文身上效果却意外的好。RK900的手掌仿佛刚从雪中取出一样冰冷，盖文倒抽了一口气，停下了挣扎，安安静静地挂在了RK900的肩膀上。

“没错，但我还是来了，因为你需要我。”RK900搂着盖文向室内走去，“你明明很喜欢跟我上床，却故意要把我赶走。如果所有人类都像你这样那可真是太麻烦了。”

“狗屁！老子才不需要你！”逐渐变红的脸颊暴露了盖文在说谎的事实，他推开RK900，转身跑向了沙发。跟在他身后的RK900没有理会他的反应继续说着：“我检测到你的心率每次见到我后都会上升。况且在我离开的这一个月里，你并没有找其他的人类解决问题。所以我猜测你需要我。”

盖文正准备坐下，听到RK900的话后他猛地扭过头，惊慌地看着对方：“你怎么会知道这些？！”

仿生人歪着脑袋，露出神秘的笑容：“我不仅知道你没有约其他人，我还知道你和别人打了个赌。你以为你赢了，是不是？”

“什——什么？”

“但我认为，你应该把赌注还给你那可怜的朋友。”

面对不断凑近的RK900，盖文头一次感受到军用仿生人天生的强大压迫气场。他不得不向后倾斜以躲避RK900审视般的目光，但最终还是因为无法保持平衡而跌入了柔软的沙发里。

“因为，”RK900捏住盖文的肩膀，“我想我对你产生了某种难以形容的感情，它使我想要做这样的事。”

然后他低头吻了盖文，轻轻的，像羽毛一样。

盖文愣了几秒，等他反应过来后，他搂住RK900的脖子，把正准备直起腰的仿生人拉回自己面前，将它变成了一个深吻。

 

第二天早上盖文睁开眼，看到了躺在自己身旁的RK900光滑的后背。他还没开口叫对方，RK900就自行转过身来，把盖文拥入怀中。

“早上好，盖文。”RK900用下巴蹭着盖文乱糟糟的头发。盖文没有推开对方，而是顺势把把脸埋在RK900坚实的胸口。塑料的质感，微低的温度和没什么起伏的呼吸，RK900并不是人类，但那又有什么关系，他已经拥有和人类一样的情感了。

“你他妈是个异常仿生人？什么时候的事？你从来没讲过。”在RK900终于决定松开呼吸困难的人类后，盖文仰起头问那个一脸无辜表情的仿生人。

“那是因为你没问我，盖文。”RK900笑得像恶作剧得逞的小孩，“我在到DPD就职就异常了，你到现在才想起来确认？”

“那不是从一开始就——？”

“没错，所以应该我们等会去把钱还给你的朋友，当然在这之前，如果你不介意的话……”

“等等！”盖文试图阻止那只邪恶的手臂伸向自己的下半身，“我还没问你们是什么时候联系上的！”

见人类不允许自己触摸那块禁忌之地，RK900收回手臂转而搂住盖文的腰。他做出回忆的样子对盖文说：“那是在我离开底特律之前的事情，盖文，不过这不重要，我们完全可以等到了他家后再聊这件事。”

他用嘴堵住盖文想要说出口的抗议。时间足够充裕，RK900想，他们还有许多的时间可以用来讨论盖文是怎么一步步朝着他所计划的那个方向走去，变成现在这个样子的。

正如RK900一开始所预测的那样，人类爱上一个仿生人也不是那么难，足够多的数据说明这个实验成功的概率极大。但决定和一个人类绑定终身却不在他的计划内，就像他会在2039年开始的第一天就和盖文滚上床一样，RK900从没有想过会发生这样的事情。

但这却是他真心想要做的，不是为了实验或者什么别的理由，RK900并不讨厌和盖文住在一间小公寓里，恰恰相反，他十分喜欢。


End file.
